


Just as Damaged

by PookiesPeach



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookiesPeach/pseuds/PookiesPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Daryl causes problems for Rick, Rick sends him to group counselling.  There he meets an angel just as damaged as he.<br/>First attempt at AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rick Grimes was sitting in his patrol car on the side of the road, waiting for some unsuspecting speeder or drunk driver to come hooking past. His shift finish two hours ago, but he rather sit in his car all night than go home and face his wife. He thought by now she should be asleep. He debated whether or not to go home. A call came through the radio, deciding for him. "Yo officer friendly, you there?"

"I'm here. What have you got?"

"Axle man, he's got your buddy Dixon. You gotta take care of him? Or I'll have to bring him in."

"Thanks man... I'll deal with Dixon. Thanks for the heads up." He took a deep breath. 

Daryl Dixon, a man with issues that stem from childhood abuse and neglect. When people thought about the Dixon name the first thing that would come to mind was trouble. Followed by trash. Rick knew Daryl had issues, but he didn't deserve the name calling and verbal abuse he got around town. No wonder he got into fights on a daily basis. No one knew about the abuse he copped as a child. And Daryl wasn't one looking for sympathy, he liked to hide his feeling, but didn't hide them well. This wasn't the first time Rick got a call about Dixon, and soon it would cost him his job if he didn't do something about it. And calls were becoming a regular thing, something needed to be done.

Rick drove over to Axle's Bar and Grill. As soon as Rick pulled in the parking lot Axle came barging up to the window. "I told him. I told him he had to leave! He wouldn't budge. I had to get T-Dog to throw him out, but soon as he laid a hand on him he started to throw punches." Rick got out of his car, and looked around.

"You know he doesn't like to be touched. I gave you my cell. Why didn't you call? I could of come got him."

"Because I've had enough Mr Grimes. I know he's your pal, but he belongs behind bars! He's lucky he's got a friend like ya," Axle walked back inside his bar, losing faith in the law and officer Grimes.

Daryl was wasted and leaning against his pick up truck, bloody and bruised. T-Dog was looking down on him, hands folded. "T-Dog, I'm sorry about this man. Are you hurt?" Rick asked.

"Nah man, but your boy here got put down on his ass. Didn't even get a swing in." T-Dog pulled Daryl's keys out and handed them to Rick. "Here, your boy better not come back anytime soon."

"Thanks, I'll deal with Daryl," Rick looked down at Daryl wondering what he was going to do with him.

"You keep saying that like you believe it. I'm out. Done!" T-Dog backed away and headed inside.

Rick kicked Daryl's legs, but Daryl was out cold. Rick took a deep breath, he was becoming the laughing stock of the force, all because he looked after his friend. People were losing faith in him as a cop. He had to think of something to keep him out of trouble. He went back to his car to grab a bottle of water. The last time he tried to wake up him he ended up with a black eye. He poured the water over his head.

"What the hell?" Daryl brushed his wet hair out of his eyes, looking up at Rick.

"You're going to cost me my job! Get in the car, you can crash on my couch."

"He started it! He put his hands on me!" Daryl yelled at Rick.

"You were told to leave! Now get in the car!"

"What about Olive Oil? She hates me with a passion."

"Gee, I wonder why?" This was going to cause the biggest shit storm of all time. Lori was going to have his asre in a sling.

*********************************************************************************************

Just out of town a sweet, trusting young lady just got engaged to a possessive man named Ed. He wasn't always that way. At first he was a complete gentleman. Opening doors, told her how pretty she was, but soon as they became engaged. He started to tell her what to wear, how to style her hair, who she could see. He even brought his hand up to her face, making her flinch, but his hand never touched her skin. Slowly she lost all contact with her close friends. She had no family. Her mother died of cancer when she was a young girl, and her father remarried and moved overseas. Leaving her to live with her grandmother who died over five years ago. She lived in the hope that one day Ed would turn into the sweet man she fell in love with. It never crossed her mind that was just an act to trap her in the first place.

Ed had just been laid off work. He stayed out late one night and came home extremely intoxicated to find dishes left in the sink. His blood boiled, as he walked down the hallway to find Carol fast asleep. Whack! His fist came down hard on her cheekbone, Carol woke not knowing what hit her in the face. Whack! The taste of blood pooled into her mouth. That's when she saw him. The man she was going to leave. The man who just showed his true colors.

In the morning Ed was still passed out. This was her opportunity to leave. She packed up all her belongings and went straight to the hospital, she was sure she had a broken cheekbone. Sure enough she was right. She told the doctors what happened, the police got involved, Ed was arrested and taken away. Carol was so shaken up by the whole ordeal, that she was given counseling for domestic abuse. It was starting to calm her nerves, but her counselor suggested group therapy as well. 

******************************************************************************************

Daryl woke up to hear the screaming match going on in the kitchen. Lori was really giving it to Rick. Daryl was feeling pretty guilty when he heard the door slam. Rick walked into the living room all red faced from screaming. 

"Good. I'm glad you got to hear the show. Not only are you going to cost me my job, but my marriage as well. I hope you're happy." Daryl let Rick vent it all out.

"I'm sorry man. How can I make it up to ya?"

"Counselling! The answer is counselling. You need help to deal with your past abuse. You gotta get help. Not only will you benefit from it, but so will I. I'll set it all up, I have connections with my line of work. All you have to do is show up. I need to keep my job, and you need to deal with your shit."

"There's no way I'm gonna talk about my daddy issues."

"You've got no choice!" Rick was going to make damn sure he made that appointment, even if he had to drag him by the hair.

Good was going to come out of this, Rick could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick couldn't get Daryl an appointment with a counselor for over a week. Daryl thought he must had forgotten about it, till one day he knocked off work to find Rick waiting for him outside his work shop. "You gotta be shitting me! Group therapy? Really?"

"It's the best I could do," Rick and the counselor talked at length about the best treatment possible. They both agreed group therapy would be best. Listening to people talk about what they've been through would work best in Daryl's case. 

"Okay, but if we all hold hands and sing kum ba yah, my Lord... I'm out. I'd be beggin' you ta lock me up."

"Noted. But we're leaving right now," Rick opened the car door.

"Right now? I haven't even had a shower." Daryl was covered in grease and grime, but Rick was prepared with clean clothes on the back seat. 

"Like you shower anyway."

"Pfft, stop." Daryl walked around to the other side of the car, and got in.

"Clothes are back there," Rick gestures to the back seat.

"What and get naked in front of you?"

"Well, I kinda saw you naked back when we were kids. Remember Merle took off with all your chothes when you were showering at the camp site? You streaked across the camp site in your birthday suit."

"Yeah, don't remind me, but right there is proof that I do shower." That was the first time Rick saw the marks on his back.

*********************************************************************************************

By the time they got to the counselling session it had already started. Daryl had changed into the clean clothes Rick had provided. Rick got out of the car to make sure Daryl didn't do a runner, he was chewing on his finger nails nervously. 

"Are you really going to walk me in? Hold my hand, walk me to class? Maybe give me a kiss goodbye?" 

"I'll just walk you to the front door. But I'll be waiting outside, so don't get any ideas," he warned him.

"Yeah, yeah! See ya Pop," Daryl walked in front, mumbling something under his breath. He opened the door, pretending Rick wasn't even there.

As soon as he entered the room, everyone looked up. The expressions on their faces were a mirror image of his own. He looked around the room, he saw an empty seat next to a damaged beauty. Soon as his eyes locked eyes on to hers, he started to feel off balance. How could anyone lay a hand on such beauty? He could see a yellowing bruise under her eye and the side of her face. As soon as she looked away he realized that he was staring. 

"Nice of you to join us Mr Dixon," Daryl knew Rick must have given the counselor a warning that he might do a runner. 

The counselor was young, pretty, maybe even fresh out college, but Daryl knew she wouldn't be taking any shit from him. Sure enough she pushed him to the empty seat and pushed him down, she gave him a stern look that screamed 'don't fuck with me.' Yep, Rick definitely told her all about his attitude. 

"My name is Ms Greene, but we are all friends here, so you can call me Maggie." Daryl just nodded, looking to the floor, feeling uncomfortable already. "Introduce yourself to the group," Maggie was talking to him, he knew it, but he wasn't one for public speaking. 

"Mr Dixon, Maggie is talking to you," the soft spoken beauty reached out her hand, touching his bicep, making him flinch at the contact. His skin felt like it was about to burst into flames. He glanced at the beautiful angel sideways. She looked hurt from him pulling away, bringing her bag on her lap closer to her chest. Great first impression Dixon, well done. He thought to himself.

"Sorry. The name is Daryl Dixon. I'm here 'cause I gotta be, not because I wanna be."

"Mr Dixon, you're going to put the effort in being here. These people sitting in this room have been through the same ordeal as you, don't think you're any different. You will have to adjust your attitude when you step foot into this room. Do I make myself clear?" This lady means business Daryl thought to himself. 

"Yes ma'am." Daryl said in defeat. He looked past Maggie, searching for the door he wanted to make his escape through. 

The group talked about their past abuse. Some recent, some from childhood abuse like Daryl. He wasn't alone, and to his surprise it makes him feel better knowing it. Maggie gestured for the angel to speak, making his ears prick up. He realized that he didn't even know her name, when the soft spoken angel began to speak. 

"Some of you are new, so I'll start with my name. I'm Carol."

"Hi Carol," the droning voices greeted back. Carol immediately turned a deep shade of pink.

"I was in a relationship with a man who started out... sweet, kind and caring, then when we became engaged, he became possessive, controlling and... well," she gestured to the side of her face.

"Were there signs along the way Carol? Before he became violent?" Maggie asked while walking around the group.

"Yes. When I changed the length of my hair, he brought his hand up to my face, shaking with anger... it didn't happen then. That's when I should have left, but I had no one to turn to. He cut me off from my friends. I have no family... no one." She clung onto her bag so tight, Daryl wanted to reach out and hold her, which was so unlike him to care about a complete stranger. 

"What would you do if he walked into this room right now, telling you to leave with him?" Maggie asked, while walking around the group.

"If Ed walked through that door telling me to go with him... I'd like to think I'd tell him to go to hell." Daryl smiled at that, Carol must have seen it out of the corner of her eye because she turned to face him. They stared at each other longer than necessary, studying each other, only to be interrupted by Maggie.

"Mr Dixon, do you have anything to contribute?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, if Ed were here right now, I'd like to kick his ass!" Carol bursts out laughing. Daryl smiled, it was music to his ears hearing her laugh. 

"I meant about the abuse you suffered as a child," Maggie smiled down on him. Daryl felt stupid, but he was glad he made Carol laugh.

"Nah, I'm good. Maybe some other time."

"Great! So we'll be seeing you again?" Maggie asked.

"Guess so. I ain't got anything better to do." Daryl noticed that made Carol smile. 

"Okay everyone, the next meeting is on monday. Same time next week," she clapped her hands together as everyone stood up. Daryl thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to properly introduce himself to the beautiful angel named Carol. But Maggie shot a stern look in Daryl's direction, and Carol left the room.

"Mr Dixon, don't think I didn't notice the way you were looking at Carol. This place isn't a night club or bar. Stay away from Carol! She is still vulnerable, damaged just like you. You are both here to get help... Oh, and next time, you will contribute to the group."

"I ain't gonna hurt her, and I plan on speaking next time," he was about to walk to the door when Rick walked in.

"Maggie, how did he go?" Daryl walked past him.

"Hey Daryl, where do you think you are going?" Rick asked.

"Out for a smoke. You gotta problem?" Rick shook his head. Daryl ducked outside hoping to catch Carol before she left. He didn't want to wait two days before he would see her again. He saw Carol outside trying to hail a taxi.

"Carol!" She turned just as a taxi rocked up, the bottom of her skirt hitched up above her knees by the wind of the car's driving past. She smiled and shyly waved her hand as she got into the taxi. He was frozen in place, he missed his opportunity to speak with her. Rick came up besides him. "So what are we staring at?"

"Everything," he said as he watched the taxi pull out and drive away with his angel inside. 

*******************************************************************************************

That night he had a sleepless night thinking about the complete stranger who was a mystery to him. In some ways they were a mirror image of each other. The mirror reflecting back showing just how broken they were. He remembered the speed of the car's driving past and the way the air picked up her skirt exposing her long sexy legs. She was beautiful, even the bruise on her face couldn't hide her beauty. He wished she never got in that taxi, he just wanted to get to know her. He sat up when he heard the front door slam.

"Yo, baby brother! Guess who got out of the joint?" Yep, the weekend was going to drag out, that was certain.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning Daryl found his brother Merle passed out on the couch, his legs hanging off the side and the TV still blaring. He hadn't seen his brother for 16 months, he got locked up for getting in a fight, knocking some guys teeth out. 

"Come on, get on up!" Daryl kicked his brother's feet hanging over the couch. 

"What the hell? I've been locked up in stockade, for 16 months! Cut ol' Merle some slack," Merle rolled over closing his eyes. 

Daryl bit down the anger that was rising inside of him. Merle always brought out the worse in him. Sure Merle had his own daddy issues, but having Merle under his roof only reminded him that Merle left him with a man that used him as his own personal punching bag. Even when Daryl begged for Merle to take him with him, he still left. That was Daryl's childhood. The reason why it was hard for him to trust and form connections with anyone. Rick was the exception. He never judged him by the way he dressed or talked, he excepted him for who he was. He truly was his best friend in the world. A friend that would do anything to help him out. That's when an idea popped into his head. Daryl picked up his phone and started to dial. 

"Rick, I've got a favor to ask ya."

*********************************************************************************************

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this," Rick had picked Daryl up and was driving him over to Maggie's office. 

"I got you away from dragon lady, so it's a win, win." Daryl knew Rick needed an excuse to get away from his wife.

"If we get caught breaking and entering," Rick shook his head thinking this was a bad idea, but couldn't turn down the thrill of getting caught. That and the fact Daryl was so interested in a lady that he couldn't wait two days to see her again. 

"Stop. If we get caught you show your badge, and I'll owe you big time."

"Good, because one day I might need you to help move a body and I better not cop any shit from you." Daryl looked at Rick, questioning what he meant by that.

"Would you care to elaborate?" He asked, knowing Rick must have something on his mind. 

"I have no proof yet, but I think Lori is having an affair," Rick never took his eyes off the road.

"I'm sorry man. Maybe we should forget about this and stake out the house instead. See what Olive Oil gets up to." Daryl was starting to think how selfish he was being, risking his friends career while he was also having issues at home with the Missus.

"No, we're doing this. If you gave me her last name we wouldn't have to go to such extremes... do you know how many Carol's are in and around Atlanta?"

"Nah man, but thanks for doing this, risking everything for me. You've done a lot for me over the years, more then Merle ever done. Maybe one day I'll be able to repay you."

"How is ol' Merle these days anyway? He should be getting out sometime soon."

"Oh, they let him out. He took himself out for a drink and showed up on my doorstep late last night. That's another reason I had to get out."

"Well, here we are," Rick said as he pulled up outside Maggie's office. "You keep an eye out, I have no jurisdiction in this area. So if we get caught we're fucked." 

Rick opened the car door and had a look around as he walked over to Maggie's office, taking something out of his pocket to pick the lock. Daryl was about to to get out of the car when the office door swung open. Daryl had to duck down slightly in the car, it was Maggie.

"Rick, what can I do for you?" Rick took a step back and put his hands into his pockets. Daryl watched on.

"I was in the area... so I thought I would try my luck seeing if you were in... I was wondering if," Maggie smiled and lightly touched his arm.

"I'm truly flattered, but I've started seeing someone. And aren't you married? I would be all over you, if it weren't for the fact that you were married man." Rick felt sweat running down his face. How did he get himself in this situation? And how was he going to get out of it?

"I wasn't... I, uh." Maggie took a step into him and kissed the corner of his lips, Rick was frozen into place. "I'll be seeing you Rick," she turned and disappeared from view.

Daryl couldn't believe what he just witnessed, he got out of the car and ran over to Rick punching him in the arm. "Rick! What was that? You and my counselor?"

"Shut up! Keep an eye out for Maggie," Rick got to work on the locks and in no time, they were in.

Maggie's desk was full of clutter. Files stacked high, some leaning like The Leaning Tower of Pisa. It would be a miracle to find Carol's file among the mess, but they kept searching till Daryl held it in his hands. Daryl felt the weight of how wrong it was to be looking through her file. He keeped it closed, changing his mind. Rick saw that Daryl was having second thoughts, so he took it off him.

"We didn't come all this way to have you chicken out. I could lose my job for break and enter, not to mention Maggie thinks I have a thing for her... I'll write down her address, close it, and it will be done." Rick opened up the file.

"Her full name is Carol Ann Shepherd," Rick went quiet all of a sudden, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down her address and closing up her file. Putting it amongst the rest of the files on the desk. "Let's go."

"What is it? What did you see?" Daryl seached for her file, finding it and opening it up. There he saw what Rick didn't want him to see. A photo of Carol in hospital, the side of her face swollen, bloody and bruised, under her eye was black as tar. Anger flared in his chest, time had almost healed her face, but the scars were always going to run deep.

"Come on, we'll get something to eat," Rick patted Daryl on the back, trying to get him out of the dark head space he was in. They left the office, locking the door behind them. Rick drove around town looking for somewhere to eat. They pulled up to a small diner, that had a beachy feel to it. It had light blue umbrellas, with white chairs and tables outside.

"What was I thinking? I can't just show up on her doorstep," he said, as he got out of the car. He didn't think past the idea of getting her address.

"We could just drive past. Check the place out, and if she's outside you could walk up to her and say hey, fancy seeing you here."

"That wouldn't work, I live on the other side of town, how would I explain that?" Daryl asked as he caught sight of the angel in question, who obviously works at the diner they were about to step foot in.

"Isn't that?" Rick asked as the angel approached the two men. "Can I get you a... Daryl?" She studied Daryl's face, and shyly tilted her head down.

"Fancy seeing you here, huh?" Daryl smirked at Rick who sniggered back.

"Yeah, fancy that. Here, have a seat outside. It's a beautiful day, I'll come back with some menu's." They sat down and watched her leave.

"It's a fantastic day! Can you believe it?" You couldn't wipe the smile off Daryl's face even if you tried.

"Oh, it's something alright. I can't wait to see what you do next," Rick leaned back against his chair and brought his hands behind his head, looking very smug with himself. Daryl didn't like the idea of being Rick's entertainment, but he hoped he'd put on a great show.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick and Daryl ordered their food and were almost finished eating when Rick started laughing. "What's so funny?" Daryl asked.

"You. We have gone through all this trouble and you barely spoken to her. You never had a way with the ladies," Rick smirked, loving the fact that Daryl was all talk and no game.

"You're to blame! Every time I try ta make small talk you stare and jiggle yer leg. What's with that anyway?"

"It's a nervous twitch, I get nervous for you." Rick smirked. 

"Stop. Why don't ya go take a piss or something?" Daryl suggested, knowing they couldn't sit there all day.

"I think I will, 'cause your woman is heading this way." Rick got up asking Carol where the restroom was as he walked past. When Carol turned her back, Rick gave Daryl the thumbs up and disappeared from view.

"How's everything going? You enjoying your meal?" She asked.

"Great. Foods good. How are you going?" Small chat, he could surely do small chat couldn't he?

"Good, it's a slow day. Normally it's kaos. Guess I've scared customers away with this ugly face." She gestures to the side of her face.

"Nah, that can't be it. You're the most beautiful sight here," they both blushed at his words.

"Thanks, but I think you're trying to get a free refill." She smiled.

"That's not it. That bruise can't hide your beauty."

"I'll be back with your free refill," she said half joking. 

"Pfft Stop. Sit down, I'd like to get ta know you." Daryl looked hopeful, till he and Carol caught sight of Rick. Carol pulled out her booklet and pen, writing down her number.

"Here's my number, I'll be back with your refills." Carol placed her number on the table. She smiled at Rick as she passed him on the way back inside.

"What did I miss?" Rick asked.

"I got her number. Do you think it would be to soon if I called her tonight?" 

"Yeah, that might seem too desperate..." and almost under his breath he went to say, "along with breaking into the counselors office just to find her address. You couldn't wait just two days to try and get to know her...stalker."

"Shh, she's coming back."

Carol shyly approached the table, placing the drinks down. The sound of a car door closing causes both Carol and Rick to turn their heads over to the street. "Finally," Carol took off her apron. "My shift is over. If I don't hear from you sooner, I'll see you Monday."

"Why don't you join us? Have a seat," Daryl didn't want her to leave. 

"That's really nice of you, but I really want to start the weekend. I just want to get away from this place, I work six days a week." Daryl nodded. 

Carol waved at the waitress taking over for her as she walked pass. Daryl noticed the new waitress caught Rick's attention. She was nothing like Lori. Dark skin with womanly curves, the complete opposite of Lori. Carol went inside the diner to grab her belongs, when she came back outside, she gave a small wave and walked across the street. 

"Should we give her a ride back?" Rick asked, when the new waitress came to collect the empty plates. "Don't worry about Carol, she doesn't live far. Can I get anything else for you two to drink? "

"Nah, we're about ta take off," Rick kicked Daryl under the table. The waitress saw the exchange between the two man and cleared the table and left.

"What was that? You fuckin' kicked me!" 

"Sorry man, I don't know what came over me. She's something isn't she?" 

"Fuck off. You're a married man and Carol's mine."

"Not Carol. That curvy goddess inside, she's... wow!"

"You're married! Lori's a bitch, but Maggie and the waitress? What is with you?" Daryl shook his head.

"Once I know for sure, I'm going to put the mortgage in my father's name. She'll be leaving with next to nothing, I'll make damn sure of it. I don't have a thing for Maggie, I don't know where she got that idea from, but there's nothing there. You know if all ends well, you do owe me. Just saying."

"I owe you, but I ain't gonna help you out with yer love life till you file for divorce." Daryl was a man of honor. 

"I know, I'm not going to downgrade myself to Lori's standards. On the way back we'll stakeout the house." Rick downed his drink. "I'll go pay for this."

As Rick went and paid for their meals, Daryl took out Carol's number and saved it into his phone. He couldn't wait to call Carol, he wanted to know everything about her. From the little information he learnt about her from the counselling session, the people in her life always seemed to let her down. It would take a lot for her to even begin to trust him, but he was going to pull ever layer away from himself to prove to her that he was nothing like the people who let her down or the dropkick she dated.

"Okay, lets go," Rick said as he reached the table. 

"Watch out Olive Oil, here we come," they were all smiles now, but what if they actually caught Lori out?

*****************************************************************************************

Rick dropped Daryl back at his place just past 6pm. They didn't catch Lori out, much to Rick's disappointment and Rick was starting to have doubts. Maybe he was letting his imagination run wild because he wanted a way out. "You wanna come in?" Daryl asked.

"No, you go call Carol, and say hi to your brother for me." Rick really didn't want to go back to the wife, but he knew Daryl wanted to make that phone call to Carol. 

"Will do. Thanks again," Rick nodded and drove away.

From the sidewalk Daryl could hear the music blaring. Daryl took a deep breath and stepped inside the door. Merle was having the time of his life, he was sitting on the couch with a bare naked lady straddling his lap. They didn't even hear Daryl enter the house. Daryl was pissed off, he turned the music off and let it rip.

"Merle, get that skanky ass woman out of my house! I don't want to catch a sexually transmitted disease next time I sit down to watch TV. You're unbelievable! You know what? You can take your ass back to her place, and stay there for all I care. All you do is take up space and waste oxygen!" 

The naked lady jumped off Merle in compete shock. Trying desperately to find her clothes. "Don't listen to him sugar tits, he's only jealous of his ol' brother Melre. He could never get a piece of ass as fine as you."

She quickly got dressed. "Goodbye Merle."

"Where do you think you're going? You going to leave me high and dry?" Merle stood up completely naked, he was not ashamed of his nakedness in front of his brother. She slammed the door behind her.

"Thanks to you, I gotta do a rub and tug. No matter. Never you mind. I'll do a better job then she could anyhow."

"What you need to do is get yourself a job and get out of my house." Sometimes Daryl wished they would lock Merle up and trow away the key.

"Oh, baby brother! My! My! How much have you grown? You have finally grown the balls you weren't born with, but you'll never be the man I am." Merle walked down the hall to the bathroom. 

"I'm counting on it," Daryl said under his breath. 

Daryl walked to the kitchen, picking up the house phone and taking it into his bedroom. There he took out the piece of paper with Carol's number and started to dial. "Pick up, pick up," he said into the phone as it was about to dial out. "Hello?" Carol's voice sounded breathy like she came back from a run.

"Carol, it's Daryl. It this a bad time?"

"No! Sorry, I just hopped out of the shower." Daryl couldn't help picture the image of her naked and dripping wet.

"Sorry, I can ring you back," he offered. 

"No, it's fine. Just hang on a sec while I get dressed." The line went silent and Daryl's mind ran wild.

"Okay I'm back... Daryl are you there?"

Daryl cleared his throat. "I'm here."

"Isn't it strange that I just meet you at counselling and then the next day you show up at my work?"

"Yeah, small world isn't it?"

"Yeah, or you're stalking me." Carol wasn't sure if the line went dead. "Daryl, are you there?"

"I'm here... So how long have you been working at the diner?" Carol laughed. "Kinda a red flag Daryl. You stalking me or something?"

"Nah, I just wanna know more about the mystery of Carol." It was Carol's turn to go quiet. "Are you there?" Daryl asked.

"There's not much to know. I ready told the group my story. You're the mystery. Tell me your secrets Mister Dixon, and why you started seeing a counselor. But only if you want to."

"You met my friend Rick. Well, he's a cop, and I was getting myself into trouble. He told me I would end up behind bars if I didn't seek help. You see, I was my father's punching bag. I was told again and again how useless I was. Getting beaten on a daily basis, just to make my old man feel like a man."

"I'm sorry your childhood must of been horrible."

"You got that right. I need to deal with my shit, but that one visit seeing a counselor, hearing all those stories, and yours really helped knowing I'm not alone."

"You're not alone. I didn't really have a father figure growing up. My mother died when I was a little girl, and not long after my father got married and moved overseas. My grandmother took care of me. God rest her soul, she died almost six years ago. She was my only family." Daryl realized they had more in common than he thought. 

"My mother died giving birth to me. Probably the reason why my father hated me."

"Any other family?" Carol asked. "Just my brother Merle. He's trouble with a capital T. He always brings out the worst in me."

"Nothing a good woman can't fit," Daryl didn't know how to take it. "Are you saying you can fix me?" Daryl sounded hopful. 

"Umm, I think we are far too damaged to start anything up. We just met through counselling no less."

"Damn, I wished we weren't so damaged by our past." Daryl said glumly. 

"Being damaged makes us who we are. Stronger, and willing to fight for a better future. And sometimes the most broken and unwanted fabric can make the most beautiful patch quilt."

"A patch quilt?" Daryl asked. 

"Yes. Kinda a pet project I'm working on. My grandmother gave me a patch quilt she was working on before died. I only just got it out of storage along with what I thought was unusable fabric. That's when I saw the similarities between the quilt and myself. You can turn something around and make it something more beautiful than you thought possible."

"Where do I sign the dotted line? Where I can sign myself to get stitched up by you?" Carol laughed at his eagerness. 

"We don't want to jump the gun. We are starting to get to know each other and that's a good start, but we have to work on ourselves first. That and we only just met yesterday. " Carol didn't want to sound too eager or uninterested. She wanted to get to know him first. 

They talked well into the night. Talking more about there childhood. They talked about their dating history or Daryl's lack of love life. They talked more about Daryl's brother Merle, Carol suggested that Merle should come to the counselling session on Monday, Daryl never laughed so hard. By 1am Carol was trying hard to suppress a yawn.

"Wow, I didn't know how late it was, I better let you get some sleep." Daryl yawned into the phone. 

"Yeah, I feel like I've known you forever. I haven't spoken so much in years."

"I think you know me better than Merle. Maybe even more than Rick."

"Mmm, I think we better hang up before we both fall asleep. You might wake me up snoring." Carol joked. 

"Just for the record. I don't snore. Sweet dreams Carol."

"Sweet dreams Daryl, see you on Monday. Night." She hung up. 

"Night Carol," Daryl said into the empty phone line. 


	5. Chapter 5

9am Sunday morning, Daryl goes over the conversation with Carol the night before. To his surprise she wasn't afraid to open up about herself, and even more surprisingly he found himself comfortable enough to openly talk about himself. She was flirtatious; but not ready to start a relationship with good reason. She was still vulnerable and Daryl didn't want to scare her off with his eagerness, so he would wait for as long as it would take.

"Yo baby brother! You've got company! Officer Friendly was nice enough to bring us som' fresh bagels and hot coffee. Get your ass out of bed." Daryl got out of bed, opening the door up quickly, making Merle jump back on his feet.

"You're awfully jumpy. Dropped the soap one too many times in the prison shower? I'm surprised yer even up, ya lazy piece of shit."

"Who lit the fuse on your tampon? That's no way to talk your brother." Merle was generally shocked at how much his brother has changed.

"You ain't a brother. You're a burden." Daryl walked past him to go to the kitchen. 

"Looks like I've gotta fix those bridges I've burnt down over the years. Don't worry baby brother, I like a challenge." Merle told himself he would do whatever it would take to mend those bridges. He headed to the kitchen. He wasn't going to turn down a free meal, even though things were frosty between the pair. 

"So officer friendly, you still married to that skinny bitch?" Merle asked, surprised that Rick didn't bite back.

"Yep... but I can't tell you for how much longer." Rick said flatly. 

"Well now, ain't that something? I always thought you boys had somethin' on the down low. Daryl here is as queer as they come. I ain't never seen him chase after a skirt. So congrats boys!" Merle slapped Daryl on the back, spilling the coffee down his shirt. Rick wasn't fast enough to stop the fist that went flying into the side of Merle's face. Come on he deserved it. 

"I ain't no faggot! I rather be a queer than be your blood. But I ain't that lucky." Merle rubbed the side of his face as Daryl walked past him to go get changed. 

"Man, Daryl has given you a roof over your head. How about you try and be little more grateful. Or you could lose him for good.'' Merle knew what Rick was saying was true, but could a leopard change its spots?

Daryl changed his shirt and put his work boots on. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand to be living under the same roof as his brother. Daryl was lucky that he had a friend who couldn't stand his wife, so it worked out well for both of them. "Ready ta get out of here?" Daryl called out to Rick from the front door. 

"Yeah. Be right there." Rick gave Merle a stern look before taking a bite out of his bagel. "Enjoy your meal." Leaving Merle to ponder.

"Where to?" Rick asked. "Anywhere away from here," Daryl opened the car door and hopped in. 

"Sounds good. How about a stakeout to see if Lori is really going over to Jacqui's?" Rick asked.

"She'd noticed the car. Its daylight."

"We'll drop by the impound lot. You know, cop stuff and things," Rick smirked, raising his brows.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's catch the bitch! You asked ya father about signing the mortgage over to his name?" Daryl asked.

"Yep! So you need to get your own way over to Maggie's. Got an appointment to change it over. You didn't tell me how you went with Carol. Did you chicken out?" But from the smile that played on Daryl's lips, he knew that wasn't the case. 

"She's... she's... it. I know it. She's the one," Daryl tilted his head to the side, watching the scenery go flying past.

"Okay Romeo, whatever you say," Rick never in his life thought he'd hear Daryl talk like a love sick puppy dog. 

"Just you wait and see. I'll make it happen, but for now I'm happy to wait till she is less vulnerable."

"Good. Because you have your own issues you have to deal with first. You don't need to add her issues to the mix."

*********************************************************************************************

What felt like hours sitting in the seized vehicle, there was finally some movement at the Grimes residence. The garage door opened up and Lori backed out slowly. As she drove past Rick and Daryl, she didn't turn in the direction she would normally take to get to Jacqui's.

"Interesting. Now who is this mysterious fuck, you've been fucking." Rick slowly pulled out to follow.

"Are you sure you wanna find out?" Daryl was concerned how Rick would handle the situation if they really did catch Lori out. 

"I'm ready to close this chapter of my life." Rick looked unsure of himself. 

"But you loved her." Daryl pressed him again. Daryl was sure if he were in the same situation he wouldn't want to know. 

"I did. I loved her." Lori turned into a street Rick knew well. He slowed the car down to a snail's pace, not wanting to get caught. 

"Hey, isn't this...," Lori pulled into a driveway that Daryl was sure Rick had taken him to in the past. 

"Yeah. Yeah it is." The front door of the house opens up and Lori rushes into the arms of another man. 

"Shane Walsh. You son of a bitch!" Shane Walsh. Friend and partner in the force. Rick slams the car door behind him, Daryl close behind. 

"Lori, I expected this from you. But Shane! You son of a bitch! You were my brother!" Rick was at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the porch. Daryl holding him back.

"What did you expect! You're never home!" Lori screamed, not sorry for getting caught.

"She's got a point man... you were always complaining about how much of a bitch she is. She needs a man who will provide for her. Someone to protect her; warm her bed at night ."

"You son of a bitch!" Rick tried to get out of Daryl's grasp.

"She's not worth it! Lori deserves a man with a busted face like that. Looks like he fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch coming down." Daryl looked directly into Shane's eyes.

"You're one to talk! You're nothing but a filthy redneck!" Shane yelled.

"That I am, but at least I have honor! Nice knowing ya, olive oil. " Daryl turned Rick around to head back to the car.

"You're right. They deserve each other." Rick opened the car door, before getting in he had one last thing to say. "Enjoy the town bike! You won't be the last to have a ride of it!" Rick took one last look at his wife and the backstabber before getting in and taking off.

"I'm sorry man. I couldn't let you lose your job over that bitch. I would have wanted to cave his head in as well. I'm proud of how ya handled the situation."

"Thanks for holding me back. He can get a transfer, I'm not leaving my town. First I wanna pack some of her shit and leave it out on the side walk; then we'll go shoot some stuff and drink the night away. You can tell me about the conversation you had with Carol last night."

"Ain't nothing ta tell," Daryl smirked. 

"And there's that smile again.''


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Daryl was late for work and nursing a sore head. It was a good thing he was his own boss. He owned a small mechanical repair shop he started up with his brother. Daryl brought him out after only a few months; after realizing Merle was stealing from the business to help pay for his addictions. Daryl only had one other mechanic on of late because things were slowing down. No one wanted to spend money on their cars. There were only two vehicles in the shop, one being Daryl’s pickup truck.

"Ty, why don’t ya take off? All I gonna do is do an oil change, then I’m outta here.’’ Daryl was wondering how he was going to get to the counselling session and more importantly to see Carol.

“I thought I would stick around and help you out with your pickup. Those spare parts came in while you got some beauty sleep." Tyreese smirked, while Daryl’s face lit up like the 4th of July.

"Why didn’t ya say so! Let’s get started."

After fitting the new water pump on Daryl’s old truck and changing the oil on the customer’s vehicle they closed up shop early. "Thanks for your help today. Sorry we didn’t have much work on; I know you need the money for that big white wedding."

"Don’t worry about it. Just means I can make it to the cake tasting. So really should be thanking you." 

"Well don’t get too carried away, or you won’t be able to fit that suit." Daryl smirked.

"Oh, Karen has been bugging me to ask. Are you going to use your plus one?" Daryl pauses. Fuck! He wasn’t big on weddings but he didn’t want to disappoint Tyreese. 

"Yeah, ah… leave it with me." The first person who came to mind was Carol. Would she feel comfortable if Daryl asked her to be his date? Or would it completely backfire and scare her off? 

"Well, well, well. Who’s the lucky lady?" Tyreese was surprised.

"I aint tellin’ ya shit. Go on now. See you in the mornin'." Daryl waved Tyreese off and backed his truck out of the shop. He locked up and headed home.

*********************************************************************************************

Maggie was only setting up her office when Daryl stepped in. Eager to see Carol and also a bundle of nerves, he scanned the room, only to realize how early he was when he looked down to his watch.

"You're a little early aren't ya?" Maggie anxiously waited to see if officer Rick Grimes would be following through the door. "Guess so." Daryl felt awkward, putting his hands in his pockets. Call it sixth sence, but Daryl could feel a lecture coming on. 

"Where's Rick? I thought he was your chaperon," Maggie smirked. 

"I ain't no hormonal teenager going to the prom; Rick had some place to be." Daryl knew Maggie would jump for joy if only she knew where Rick was.

"Hormonal... yes. Just remember what I told you Daryl Dixon; stay away from Carol. She's not the same shell of the woman who walked into my office, she's made progress. I don't want you setting her back. You're here to seek help," Maggie dropped the subject when the door opened and one of her patients asked to speak with her in private. Daryl took the opportunity to excuse himself and head outside for a smoke. 

He didn't need the lecture Maggie gave him, he heard it all before. Both he and Carol knew they needed healing, and time to process and deal with their own demons. He lit his cigarette and leaned against the building; slidding down to the ground, he took in a long drag of smoke, starting to feel the anxiety creeping in. How was he going to open up about his abuse to a group of strangers. "Fuck!" 

Daryl noticed a small group of familiar faces heading in his direction, Carol among them. She was angelic, glowing, and the most beautiful creature Daryl ever laid eyes on. Carol broke away from the group and started walking Daryl's way. Daryl wondered if Carol felt the gravitational pull as much as he. 

"Hi Daryl, you ready to talk to a group of strangers about your feelings and stuff?" Carol asked with some cheek.

"Thanks, I'm petrified of speaking in a normal social setting as it is," Daryl flicked his cigarette and started chewing on his nails.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, you opened up to me," Carol offered. 

"Yeah, but I know you," Daryl stated.

"You don't know me. I could be a serial killer for all you know," Carol tried hard to suppress her smile.

"Pfft, stop."

"I'm being serious... I'm a werewolf who likes to wear sheep's clothing." Carol offered her hand to help Daryl on his feet, it was time for the session. Surprised by the gesture, he took her hand. This time he didn't flinch at the contact, but felt the same flames burning his hand where their skin had touched. Carol held his hand and gave it a light squeeze, holding longer than necessary before letting go.

"Let's get this over with," if it wasn't for Carol he wouldn't even given it a second thought, Rick would have had to lock him up.

Carol and Daryl were the last to enter the room. Daryl hoped that Carol wouldn't notice the evil eye Maggie was shooting his way. Maggie would flip if she knew the trouble he and Rick went to, to directly do the opposite of staying away from Carol. It was to much to ask for anyway. Like telling the bee to stop seeing the flower. To tell the bird not to fly.

Carol sat down next to an empty chair, Daryl saw there were two other spare chair's, but they didn't hold his interest. There was only one place he planned on sitting. "Daryl, I have a seat for you over here," Maggie stood behind the chair she planned to use to split up the damaged pair. 

"Nah, I'm good. I'll sit here," he quickly claimed his seat, but Maggie had other plans.

"Oh, I insist. Please have a seat." Daryl took a deep breath and walked over to the chair on the opposite side of the room. Maggie gave a victorious smile as Daryl took his seat, while Daryl was thinking 'you bitch!'

"Okay, so, Daryl here introduced himself to this group last week. So today we will learn the reason why he is here and learn his back story... Daryl?" Daryl was totally caught off guard. He looked over to Carol who gave him a sympathetic look across the room.

"So we're just going to dive in? Not going to test the water? I heard some of your stories, and some hit home... I'm here 'cause I have anger issues and was getting myself into trouble. All I can put it down to is... my father. I know it's 'cause of the abuse I copped from my old man. I wasn't his son. I was his punching bag. His favorite stress relief."

"How did it make you feel?" 

"Angry, unwanted..., unloved. My brother didn't help, didn't do nothin'! He left me with that scumbag," the bitterness Daryl felt towards his brother left an awful taste in his mouth.

"That anger you talk about... Is it directed at your father? Or towards your brother?" Maggie asked.

"What kind of question is that? My father." 

"You see an outsider would argue, you seem more angry at the lack of support from your brother than the man who abused you." Maggie let the words sink in.

"I don't know about that," Daryl started to ponder. Who was he more angry at? His father? Who had died over two years ago. He didn't even go to his funeral. Or his brother? Who was always in and out of his life. 

"How is your relationship with your brother?" Damn Maggie was right.

"Guess you could be on ta something there," Daryl started feeling a little guilty. All Maggie was trying to do was help her patients, and here he was thinking she was the biggest bitch in the universe. 

Maggie asked more questions about the abuse. When it started and ended. She asked more about his brother, and she even offered a private session between Daryl and Merle. After she was finished with Daryl she talked about forgiveness and how important it was to move forward. It was all too draining at the end, she only got through half of the group. Carol looked relieved that she didn't make it to her.

"Great! I think we're really making great progress! Sorry I didn't have time to get to all of you. See ya'll on Wednesday. Have a great night!" Maggie seemed pleased with herself. She didn't even pay attention to see if Daryl was trying to make a move on Carol.

"See, I told you. I told you you'd would be fine." Carol playfully nudged Daryl's shoulder as he stopped outside to pull out his packet of cigarettes. Yeah he needed a cigarette, but the real reason why he stopped outside was to get a chance to speak with Carol. And maybe offer his angel a ride. 

"Yeah, who would've thought. Hey, the nights still young, you wanna grab a bite ta eat?" Carol clung to the straps of her handbag so hard that her knuckles were white as snow.

"Daryl...," there was a long torturous pause.

"It's just dinner. It ain't like a date or something." Carol felt instant relief. 

"Would love dinner," She said, as Daryl's face lit up. He had to remind himself, it was just dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! I promise flirty fun will be had in the next chapter. =p


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one :P  
> Before anyone points out Nelly's song is/was called Hot In Herre (yep, spelt that way)  
> 

Most of the drive across town, they both sat in silence. Daryl wasn’t sure if he should start up a conversation, or if she was just as comfortable in the soft blanket of silence as he was. He awkwardly flicked through the radio stations hoping she didn’t read too much into his blush when the channels went from, Nelly – Hot In Herre, to Boyz II Men – I'll Make Love To You. Daryl decided it was best to turn the radio off. Carol turned her head to the side, trying hard to hide her smile, but Daryl could see her lifted cheeks and her reflection on the window. 

Daryl liked the look of a small diner with few customers. He parked around the back when it started to pour down. He told Carol to wait in the car, running around over to her side of the truck, he took off his leather vest before opening the door and holding it up to shield her from the pouring rain. Once inside Carol chose a small booth next to the window.

"Crazy weather ain't it?" Daryl slid in across from Carol, their knees touching for a moment till Daryl adjusted himself in the limited leg space he had. He placed his wet vest at the end of the table.

"Yeah." It was clear Carol was awkward now, fiddling with her menu, not giving too much away. She wasn't the flirtatious, playful girl that Daryl had spoken with over the phone. She had put up a wall and Daryl was going to have fun knocking it down.

Daryl looked over the menu, "Hmm, the ox tongue sounds promising." Carol looked up in surprise, she also looked like she wanted to gag.

"Joking! I’m more of a squirrel kinda guy."

"I hope you’re joking, they are so cute and cuddly." 

"Nah, I was kidding. If the world went to shit, and the food runs out we’ll have ta eat off the land, and those cute little guys you like will be part of the food chain."

"We’ll that’s unlikely to happen, thank God! Oh, this doesn’t look so bad, roast beef and vege with a rich gravy." Carol pointed where it was on Daryl’s menu, causing him to flinch back.

"Well, it ain't no roast squirrel, but I guess it will do. Where are the waiters? The service sucks in this joint. I'll go to the counter and order, you want a coke?" Carol nodded as Daryl's legs brushed hers. Carol watched as he ordered their meals. The young lady at the counter seemed more interested in Daryl than taking his order. 

"Don't be jealous, he is just a friend. You're not ready to start anything. Be patient. Good things come to those who wait," Carol told herself out loud.

Her eyes drifted from Daryl to his wet vest laying at the end of the table; she reached for it, pulling it towards herself, turning it over, she smiled at the angel wings as her fingers traced over the outline. She could picture Daryl riding proudly down a dusty country road, hair messy and whipping his neck. 

"You know, only the crazy talk to themselves," Daryl slid back into the booth, noticing Carol’s blush.

"No more crazy than someone who would eat a cute, fluffy squirrel. You ride?" Carol asked, holding up his vest.

"Changing the subject I see. Nah, use ta. I had ta sell it to help buy out Merle. I would love to ride again." 

"The angel wings?" She asked.

"I’ve got so many demons; but I’m still here." 

"A guardian angel got your back. Hmm, I like it. Maybe someday you’ll take me for a ride," she said, leaning in without realizing it.

"Hell yeah! Won’t be a while, hopefully work picks up and I can build one up from scratch. Maybe get you a helmet with squirrel's all over it." 

"The topic of squirrel's is over!" Carol laughed.

"No, seriously. What was the conversation you were having with yourself?" Daryl asked.

"Daryl,… drop it."

"No, you looked annoyed. What was wrong?" Carol could see he wasn’t going to let it go.

"I didn’t like the way that girl was looking at you. She was more interested in you than taking your order. I know it shouldn’t piss me off but it does. I know you’re interested in starting a relationship, and are willing to wait, but I also don't want to miss the boat." 

"I will wait for you. Haven't you ever heard the expression good things come to those who wait? And I will wait." Daryl brought his hand over hers. 

"Yes, I do think I heard that somewhere before. Oh, look here comes your little friend with our meals." The waitress placed their meal down on the table, followed by their drinks.

"Please let me know if you're keen for dessert," the waitress directing her offer of dessert only to Daryl. She winked and turned on her heels.

"Somehow I don't think she was offering the chocolate mousse. Who does she think she is? To offer S. E. X to a customer! We should get her fired."

"You're cute when you're jealous; I've never had a girl go all territorial like that, it's nice." 

"Oh, stop! Most men hate that kind of thing, you're one of a kind Daryl Dixon."

"As are you, you squirrel loving woman."

Carol never seen anyone eat like Daryl before in her whole life. It was like a watching the last person at the buffet, trying to desperately scrape the last bit of lasagna they could find. Unashamed he even licked the plate clean. Carol couldn’t help but let out a giggle. 

"Would you like dessert? And when I say dessert, I mean the chocolate kind, not what she was offering."

"Nah, I’m good. Would you like some?" Daryl offered.

"I’m fine. Let’s go," Carol looked over to the waitress, giving her a wink.

"Should I give her a tip?" Daryl asked, unsure, leaving the money for their meal on the table without a tip.

"No, no, allow me." Carol walked over to the waitress.

"Let me give you a tip, don’t fraternize with the customers, and if you do, make sure they aren’t spoken for. Enjoy your night. Come on Pookie." Daryl’s jaw hit the floor as he followed Carol outside in the pouring rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have a update for Make Me Feel Like I do tomorrow =)


	8. Chapter 8

"Carol, wait up!" Carol was soaking wet, and almost at his pickup truck when she turned around.

"I’m sorry, for my behavior in there. I don’t know what came over me. You must think I’m a nutcase! I’m ashamed of myself acting possessive like that. It only reminded me of Ed and I hate that!" She said, still standing in the rain.

"Carol, it’s okay. Let’s get ya out of here." 

"No, I think I need to cool down. Just give me a minute."

Daryl stayed by her side. He couldn’t help but stare; her hair dipping wet, eyes closed and head tilted to the sky. Her clothes were starting to cling, showing the outline of her slim body. His feet took a step closer. 

"Carol," his hand hovered over her shoulder unsure is she would want to be touched after mentioning Ed’s name. 

"Yer gonna catch a cold if ya stay out here any longer."

"Yeah, take me home before I do something stupid like kiss you," she studies his face trying to read his reaction. He licks his lips, bringing a hand to cover his mouth.

"I wouldn’t call it stupid, but I don’t want ta stuff this up. And if I kissed ya right now, I don’t think one kiss would be enough." Daryl gestures that she should get in the cab of his track.

"Are your intentions always so honorable?" She asked as they both made themselves comfortable inside his truck, taking off some extra layers of clothing. Daryl turned on the heater.

"Nah, not always, but I try. And if ya tell me ta kiss ya again I might not be so honorable... best not test me." Carol smiled.

"Oh, I don’t know... one of these days I would like to test you," Carol began to shiver.

"Sorry, damn heater is on its way out. How ‘bout you scoot over here, we can share body heat."

"Wow that escalated quickly!" Carol laughed, scooting close to his side, enjoying the warmth. The feel of him.

"Pfft, stop." Suddenly Daryl was finding it too hot inside the cab of his truck.

Carol had given directions to get to her house unbeknown that Daryl and Rick had broken into Maggie’s office to find out where she lives. To Daryl’s defense he never did check her place out and he also felt really bad for intruding into her personal file. He had even thrown the piece of paper that Rick had written her address down.

Both Carol and Daryl felt content on the way back to her place. Somewhere along the drive, Carol rested her head on Daryl’s shoulder. Daryl wrapped a protective arm around her back driving one handed. It felt comfortable. Effortless. 

Daryl knew they were close when the diner she works at came into view. Carol pointed to her street, Daryl had only driven a few houses up when she pointed to a small, white house.

"Just pull into the driveway," she told him.

Daryl parked up unsure if this was goodbye as the night was still young and the thought of going home right now made no sense. They were both enjoying each other’s company, but he didn’t want to over step his place in the friendship zone any more than what was already crossed. His arm was still wrapped around her for God’s sake.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee?" Carol’s piercing blue eyes searched his. She was really testing his resolve to what he thought was right. 

"So…?" She asked.

"Coffee sounds great," fuck it he thought. He wasn’t going to turn down a chance to spend time with her. They had only known each other for a couple of days, which was funny. It felt more like years.

Daryl opened his side of the truck, Carol slid out after him. She pulled out her keys, nervously fumbling them around, searching for the right one under the dim porch light till her clumsy hands dropped them to the floor. Both Daryl and Carol bent down at the same time to retrieve the keys and in the process bumping heads. 

"Ouch, are you okay?" Daryl asked, placing a hand to the side of her face.

Her hand came over his. "I’m fine, never been better." Daryl couldn't think straight with her hand on his, and her eyes staring up at him. Why were her eyes so damn piercing? 

Daryl was fighting a losing battle. His heart and head were both telling him the same thing. Carol’s hand ran down his arm and paused at his elbow. Her lips slightly parted, taunting him, begging to be kissed. This was it, no turning back. No regrets.

All inner strength dissolved into thin air the moment their lips finally touched. The kiss itself was soft and gentle at first, then the urgency set in. The longing to physically connect with someone in more ways than just mentally. Carol leaned into to kiss, pressing Daryl against the door as he lost all physical control of the situation. It was like Carol had the ability to influence his hands, lips and mind. For a fraction of a second he could see sense, but then his mind clouded in a sea of fog when Carol’s hands tangled around his neck, deepening the kiss. 

The sound of the keys rattling against the door brought Daryl back to reality. He forced himself to pull away from Carol’s delectable lips.

"When ya say coffee do mean coffee? Or is that like some code word for dessert? And when I say dessert I mean and sexy kind. ‘Cos if it means what I think it means I best not cross that threshold."

"I meant coffee, Daryl, I can assure you. If you decide to cross my threshold, I can’t promises there won’t be kissing. But there will be coffee and cookies… So how ‘bout it?" Carol shyly smirked.

"Coffee and cookies you say? How can I resist?" Carol smiled, opening her door and offering Daryl to go in first.

Her house was warm and inviting just like Carol’s own personality. She had a small fireplace and a comfortable looking two seater couch facing a massive television set hanging on the wall. In the center of the room sat a small coffee stained oval table with a pile of books and a empty cup. It wasn’t hard to tell she was a coffee lover.

"How long have ya been living here?" Daryl asked, following her into her kitchen.

"Not long, but it already feels like home. I wanna change a couple of things, like the color of the walls and the carpet in my bedroom needs to be ripped up. It smells rotten in there, so what happened outside was not going to lead to the bedroom, I can assure you of that!" Carol laughed, causing Daryl to blush.

"Can’t be that bad. You still sleep in there."

"I breathe thought my mouth at night or I sleep out on the couch." Daryl wasn’t going to have that. 

"Where’s yer room? It don’t take that long ta rip the shit up. I’ll do it right now, while you make a cup of Joe."

"Daryl, really you don’t have to do that, it’s late. Come sit down," she begged, but Daryl was already down the hall searching for her room.

"Damn! I can’t believe ya could sleep thought the stench," Daryl called out from the hallway.

"Oh God," Carol said under her breath.

Carol could hear her furniture being moved around, while she finished pouring the coffee. She went down to see how he was going. He had her mattress out in the hallway along with her bedside tables and a few boxes she hadn’t had time to unpack. In her room he had half the carpet pulled up and her bed on its side when he noticed Carol watching.

"I’ll just move the bed down this way and then it’ll be done." Carol nodded mortified by the sight of the moldy carpet and just how dirty Daryl was.

"Um, I think you better have a shower. Look at your clothes! I’ll go get you a towel."

"It won’t bother me, as long as you don’t mind? I’ll just roll this up and drag it outside," Daryl gestures to the carpet. Carol nods, showing him around the back.

Back inside and after Carol lay a clean, flat sheet over her couch, they both sat down to talk and drink their coffee. Daryl approached the subject about what happened earlier that night. ''So are we gonna pretend that kiss meant nothin', or what?'' Carol almost spit up her drink.

''Ah, I guess we can cut the formalities. I like you, you like me.'' Daryl nodded.

''Very much so,'' Daryl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

''So we have baggage, and who doesn't? Are you willing to try whatever this is between us?'' Carol asked very well knowing the answer.

''Does a bear shit in the woods? Of course I'm willing to give us a chance.'' Carol laughed at his eagerness, but was soon silenced by a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what American's called a cup of coffee so I used Google. In Australia we call it a cuppa! Cup of Joe kinda sounds wrong lol So if its wrong I blame Google lol ;P


	9. Chapter 9

The night was coming to an end, and soon the sun would rise yet Daryl was still unable to pull himself away from his angel. He had forgotten to move the furniture back into Carol's room and place the mattress back on the bed. He found himself too immersed in the conversation, and entangled around Carol. Her arms and legs. The space was limited between the pair but it felt like it would never be enough. The changing patterns on the wall told Daryl he should let Carol get some rest.

''I should get going, not that I want to. We both have ta work in the morning.'' Carol nodded sleepily, dazed in the fog like a love sick fool.

''You don't want to stay the night? I don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel.''

''I don't think that's a good idea... I can't think straight.'' Daryl ran his fingers through her short hair, leaving his hand pressed against her neck.

''Are you having second thoughts? Have we rushed in too soon?" Carol asked, searching his eyes concerned that he had changed his mind.

''Carol, you're not a day too soon.''

''Really?" Carol asked, her heart thumping hard in her chest.

''Really,'' Daryl said with a nod. ''I've be searching my whole life for somethin' and up until this point I hadn't a clue till I laid eyes on you. You're gorgeous, but that wasn't what drew me in. I don't know if it's 'cause we share similar histories, or if it was fate. I just know I want ta heal you and have you never go through anything that you have already endured. So to your question, you're not a day too soon. Not even for a second.''

Daryl shook his head, picking up her hand and bringing it up to his lips. Carol leaned in resting her forehead against his, wanting to believe his words so badly, but the disappointments she faced as a child above all else, made her think twice. The let downs she faced as a child affected her more so than the abusive relationship she had with Ed. Affecting her so deeply she always found herself running away from situations like this to save herself from any further pain. She knew Daryl was a good man and believed he would never touch her the way Ed had, but his words were so beautiful and to only find out they were a lie would only crush her.

''I don't know what to say - I'm speechless... We hardly know each other, but I... I can't let myself-''

''I see what you are doin’. You don't have ta run away. Not from this.''

''I promise I’m not. We just need to take a step back and see things for what they are.'' Carol shifted back.

''See things for what they are?''

''We have jumped in without really testing the waters. And I’m afraid we might sink before we even begin to resurface.'' Daryl nodded, he knew this was a bad idea. He should have just kept his damn mouth shut.

''Are you sayin' this,'' he gestures between the pair. ''This is over before it’s even began?''

''Daryl…''

''No, I get it.'' Cursed with a lifetime of insecurities and believing he was never good enough, Daryl was quick to get on his feet.

''Oh, for God's sake, Daryl sit down!'' Carol patted the couch annoyed. Daryl sat down scorn.

''You have been brutally honest with me, and I thank you for that. I'm not calling this off. I like you. I really like you. I just think we need to tone down how we feel about each other. And dare I say it, tone down the affection. That's all.''

''I can tone it down. Can you keep your hands off me? I'm just sayin' you're the one who kissed me, and no longer than ten minutes asked me ta stay the night.'' Daryl smirked, pleased that Carol wasn't calling it quits. Hoping she didn't see his insecurities.

''You can you know... Stay the night.''

''Nah, I best be gettin' back. Merle might have burned down the house. Let me move yer furniture back for ya.''

''It's fine, Daryl. I think I might just sleep on the couch. The furniture can wait till the morning.''

''Okay, uh, can I take you out for a first date sometime soon?'' Daryl asked, looking down at his feet.

''Sure, is Wednesday good for you?''

''Hell, I can't see ya tomorrow?'' Carol shook her head.

''Treat them mean, keep them keen.'' Carol laughed, ''I'll walk you to the door. Text me when you get back so I know you got back safely.''

''Will do,'' Daryl said, leaning against the doorframe.

''Would I be pushing my luck if I asked for a kiss good night?" He asked unsure. Carol smiled, and leaned in, answering his question with a single kiss.

''Safe driving. Remember to text.'' Daryl nodded.

''Sweet dreams, Carol. Good night.''

''Night Daryl.''

After waving Daryl off as he drove down her street she closed the door, locking it, and sleepily walked down the hallway to check the backdoor. It was something she had grown accustomed to, double checking the locks. She found the door unlocked, she could have sworn she had locked it. Puzzled she went to the bathroom not giving it a second thought. She walked back to the living room where she planned on sleeping till the alarm on her phone would go off, but someone was waiting for her.

*********************************************************************************************

As Daryl pulled into his driveway, pulling out his phone from his pocket and texting Carol as promised. **_Just got back. Sweet dreams my Angel. DD oxo_**

He locked up the truck and walked inside the house, going straight to the fridge, and guzzling down some orange juice straight from the carton. Daryl looked down at his phone, hoping to have a response from Carol, maybe she had fallen asleep? Daryl threw his wet clothes on the laundry floor, before taking a piss and heading straight to bed. 

*********************************************************************************************

By 12pm Daryl still haven't received a response from Carol, he was starting to worry. He had dialled her number to the point that his battery was running dangerously low. ''Maybe she over slept... You were running late yourself.'' Tyreese tried to calm Daryl down.

''Nah, somethin' don't feel right'' Daryl looked down at his phone.

''Call her work,'' suggested Tyreese. 

''I don't have the number, or I would.'' 

''Call her work,'' Tyreese smiled, throwing the yellow pages at Daryl. 

Daryl found the place and called the number, Michonne picked up the call. ''She called in sick... I don't know what to tell you.'' Daryl's stomach started to turn as he hung up. His self doubt kicked into gear.

''She called in sick... You mind if I knock off early?'' Daryl asked already pulling his jacket on.

''Um, sure. If you don't mind, I might come in late tomorrow?'' Daryl nodded. His mind already elsewhere. ''Thanks man.''

Daryl decided if Carol wasn't going to pick up her phone or return his messages he would stop by to see if she was alright. See if she had a change of heart. He deserved to at least know her intentions, and not drag his heart through the mud. He pulled into a gas station, picking up a bunch of white and yellow flowers, hoping for the best. Hoping it was just his insecurities. Daryl noticed Carol pulling back the curtains to see who had pulled into her driveway, and as he turned off the engine, Carol opened the door. 

''Daryl what are you doing here?''

''You weren't answering your calls... I got worried. Called your work and found out you called in sick... Um, these are for you.'' Daryl handed the flowers over to Carol.

''You shouldn't have. They are beautiful,'' she smiled, bringing them to her nose. ''Please come in. I'm glad you came.'' Daryl's heart started to relax till Carol went on to say.

''We need to talk.'' For fuck's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I'm evil! =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry for the LONG wait! :/ I kinda lost my groove with this story and also writing a new one called Lighting Up The Darkness! IT'S HOT! ;)

Daryl hesitated then stepped inside, he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear what Carol had to say. He was sure she regretted last night and her swollen eyes told him she had been crying for quite some time.

''Ya don't have ta say a thing. I think I already know what you're gonna say.'' After Carol placed her flowers in the kitchen sink, she slowly turned around unable to look Daryl in the eye. Daryl stood behind the table, holding onto the back of the chair for support and bracing for impact. 

''I've made a mess of things... I'm just not ready for any of this... I'm sorry, Daryl.'' Daryl took in a deep breath, he knew this was coming. 

''Don't be, I'm not. Carol, I said I would wait for ya and I will... I will give you all the time you need.'' 

''Just stop! You can't fix me!'' Carol knew it was a lie, Daryl had already began to glue the pieces. It pained her to do this to Daryl. To herself.

''Just let me try. Last night you were so sure.... Why the change of heart? What happened from the time I left ta now?'' Carol turned to look out the window, she was worried that her visitor from last night might be watching.

''You should go.''

''I'm not leaving till you give me an answer.'' Daryl walked up behind Carol and gently turned her around, pulling her chin up to look him in the eye. Carol's eyes remained close, savoring the warmth of his touch. His lips gently brushed against hers and she allowed it, wrapping her arms around her neck. This was their last kiss she told herself. Then too soon Daryl pulled away. ''I'm not leaving.'' 

''Daryl, please just go! I need you to do this for me... just leave.'' The tears were running down her face now, Daryl knew she didn't want this.

''You don't mean that. That kiss didn't feel like it was goodbye.''

''It has to be. It would never work, we are on so many levels the same. Too broken. You deserve a woman to who can focus on you, and not someone who is still working on their self.''

''Well, I don't except that. I would burn for you and I know you would do the same for me. Call me crazy, but I already love you! Even though you are tryin' to push me away.''

''Again, that's a red flag, Daryl. How can you love me? You barely- you don't even know me!''

''You keep telling yourself that! You told me a second ago that we are the same... I know you feel it too.''

''Stop trying to control me! You're just like Ed! Please just go... just go,'' she turned back to the window, knowing it would work. Daryl wouldn't like being compared to Ed, he knew how much she despised him.

''Fine... I may be the one walking away, but you're the one that's leaving. Keep the flowers and the piece of my heart you've just ripped out.'' Daryl didn't stick around, he slammed the door behind him never looking back. Carol was left heartbroken, sobbing on the kitchen floor. 

*********************************************************************************************

''Daryl, open up!'' Daryl could hear Rick's voice from the couch where he was drinking his sorrows away with his brother. A couple of days had past and he had skipped his session with Maggie because he didn't want to sit in the same room across from the woman who ripped his heart out.

''I'll get it.'' Merle had secretly called Rick, telling him about the downward spiral his brother was now facing.

''Good evening, officer, why don't you come on in?'' Merle winked at Rick.

''Thanks,'' Rick smiled, walking over to Daryl.

''Daryl, I called Maggie's office and she told me that you were a no show. What has gotten into you?'' Rick had an idea it was something to do with Carol because Maggie also told Rick that Carol didn't show up as well.

''I ain't going back. I won't cause problems for you at work, so you don't gotta worry about losing yer job. I don't need no bar, I get the same affect here drinking beers at home.'' Daryl took a cigarette from his pocket and put it into his mouth lighting it up.

''This is about Carol isn't it? She didn't show up today. I tried to tell you, you weren't good for each other.''

''Don't matter. How's the divorce coming along?'' 

''She'll leave with next to nothing. Shane is getting a transfer, good riddance to them both.''

''How do you do it, man? How can you walk away without thinking about her every God damn second of the day?'' Merle and Rick exchanged a look.

''Come on, I'm talking you boys out to the shooting range.''

*********************************************************************************************

There were a couple of vehicles out in the parking lot, one of the cars seemed oddly familiar to Rick, but he brushed it off putting it down to giving its owner a speeding ticket. He knew the owners at the shooting range, so he stopped and made small chat. Dale, the owner often let him stay past their closing time of 9pm. Merle went on ahead of Rick and Daryl who was waiting on Rick. Two young ladies were at their station taking turns, aiming at the target. Merle licked his lips, when Daryl and Rick joined him.

''Mm-mm, my next life I’m coming back as those skin tight jeans hugging that mighty fine piece of ass on that Nubian queen,'' Merle smirked, and Rick's mouth dropped.

''Isn't that?'' Daryl asked.

"Yeah it is,'' Carol stepped into sight, giving Michonne a turn at shooting. Daryl could see her now, he wonder why she would take up shooting. "'You wanna get out of here?'' Rick asked, hoping the answer was a no. Merle was right about those damn jeans.

'''Nah, we'll take the one way down there.'' Daryl quickly walked past Carol before he lost his nerve, hoping to go unnoticed, but it was almost like she could scents his presence, grabbing the back of his hand as he just past her. He didn't turn to face her, he couldn't stand to look into her blue eyes knowing all he would see was lies that she didn't feel the same way.

''Daryl, how are you? Are you okay?'' She asked, still holding is hand, still connected in so many ways. 

''Gonna be,'' he said, feeling empty as he walked away.

''That the girl that been givin' ya the run around?'' Merle asked, mentally throwing daggers in her direction. 

''Leave it be, Merle. It ain't her fault, she was engaged to a asshole call Ed Peletier who really did a number on her. Ain't her fault at all.'' Daryl knew it wasn't her fault she wasn't ready for a relationship, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

''Peletier you say?'' Daryl nodded, loading his weapon.

''Hell, I know that fat bastard, he and I was in the same cell block. Had little man syndrome, kept bragging 'bout the bitch he beat the shit out of. Said he was gonna make her life a livin' hell now that Brian Blake was now a free man. And the last I heard he was real close to tracking her down.'' Both Daryl and Rick's head snapped up.

With this new piece of information, Daryl couldn't help but wonder if this Brian Blake was behind Carol's sudden change of heart. ''Rick, what can we do?''

''I'll call it in. See if I can get the whereabouts on this Brian Blake. Maybe have a little talk with him.'' Daryl, nodded, turning to Carol's direction meeting the very eyes of the woman he would do anything to protect.

''I'm gonna see if she wants ta talk.''

''Daryl, she might not know anything, you don't want to scare her.'' Rick was worried, Daryl might do more harm than good.

''Why else would she be at a shooting range? Be back in a sec.''

Daryl pulled Carol to the side. ''Hey, can we talk?'' 

''Daryl, please if this is about Tuesday then we have nothing to talk about,'' Carol said flatly.

''I promise this isn't about us. Can I talk to you in private?'' Daryl asked, Michonne eyed him, taking off her earmuffs.

''Carol, is everything alright?'' 

''It's fine, Michonne. I'm going to talk to Daryl in private outside, I'll be right back.''

Once outside Carol hugged herself tight as the wind picked up. ''What did you want to speak about, Daryl? She asked, leaning against the building.

''Carol, if there is anything ya want to tell me, you have ta speak up right now.''

''I thought this wasn't meant to be about us. You've been drinking, I can smell it on your breath,'' she stated.

''This isn't about us, well, not entirely. I meant is anyone bothering you?'' How did he know? Was he watching her?

''I don't know what you mean.''

''Carol, if somebody is threating you to stay away from me, just tell me.'' Tears were pooling in her eyes.

''I don't know what y-'' Daryl closed in the gap between them, ending this Mexican standoff. The kiss told him all he needed to know, she didn't have to speak any words, for he already knew the answer.


End file.
